Grapple skidders are used to transport loads or drags of logs or trees out of the woods for further processing. The end of the load is carried by a grapple assembly, and is typically snugged up against the butt of the vehicle or carried by a trailer towed by the vehicle. Another form of log skidder is the choker-winch line cable skidder where the load is simply dragged by a winch line connected to the tow vehicle. Grapple skidding is generally acknowledged to have certain advantages over the choker skidding, particularly in terms of production, operator safety and comfort. A grapple assembly is suspended from a boom and is usually hydraulically operated to open and close about the drag of logs. Vehicle maneuverability can be less than that afforded by the cable skidder vehicle. For this reason, there has developed in the prior art load handling machines that are grapple skidders that can release the grapple-engaged a load, and tow it with a winch line in performance of a skidder-type operation. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. to Barwise, 4,315,652, issued Feb. 16, 1982; 5,141,386, issued Aug. 25, 1992; and, 3,841,507.
A need has evolved for an even more efficient skidding grapple machine. The logging industry is in a constant state of change in order to satisfy the economical and ecological demands of society. Deep ruts from skidder tire or tracks, soil disturbance and compaction, or indiscriminate bulldozing of logging roads or landing sites, is less tolerated than before.